


Piece Of Your Heart

by sonus



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, background nohyuck, mentioned hyunin, they get a stupid assignment don't ask me why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: Chaewon's life in High School is quite normal and boring. Until one day an assignment flips it upside down.Well, truth to be told, it's not only her. The whole grade panics.





	Piece Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh my first Loona work!!
> 
> Tbh I didn't plan on this ever coming to life but I needed a break from my big monsters (read: fic fests) and so this stupid little idea was born. (like literally what is this its so stupid)
> 
> Biggest thanks to my 9900 gc as alsways love you guys<33
> 
> (side note: its unedited and ill get back to it when ill have time i promise!!)
> 
> enjoy~

"What do you mean this is my assignment?" Chaewon asks Yerim, her eyebrows gone pass her perfectly kept blonde fringe.

They are sitting in the cafeteria in the only corner that gives you something similar to privacy. Or more like a fake sense of it, Chaewon thinks as she sees a few heads turn in their direction at the slightly raised tone.

But can you really blame her? What kind of teacher gives assignments like this. Not a normal one, that's for sure.

"I would like to know what it means too," Hyunjin lifts her gaze for the papers their teacher gave them not even half an hour ago. There are only two sides but Hyunjin has been staring at them non stop for the past ten minutes, trying to make sense of it all.

To Chaewon it was pretty clean already that none of this made any sense whatsoever.

"Stop looking at them, you will only give yourself a headache," she tells the other girl and it works. Hyunjin finally puts the papers away and focuses back on her friends.

"You weren't there to hear it," she whines and puts her head down on the table. "This is terrible, how are we going to do it? Mrs Bae really hates us nuts."

"You should have seen everyone's faces. I thought Donghyuck is going to explode or something," Yerim laughs and even thought Chaewon wants to smirk at the image of the great Lee Donghyuck's panicked face she can't bring herself to do it since it's also her misery.

"I mean I guess there's nothing we can do now. We just have to complete it," she sighs which earns her a murderous gaze from Hyunjin. "What? What are you gonna do? Fight Mrs Bae?"

Hyunjin buries her head in her arms.

"I thought so," Chaewon deadpans and takes her set of papers of the table. "I have classes now so I'm going. Good luck Hyunjin, remember that you have a whole week to plan this out."

Hyunjin's whines and incoherent grumbles and Yerim's laughter is what rings in her ears as she makes her way to the cafeteria's exit.

"This is going to be a really long week.

❧❧❧

The way Chaewon sees it, Mrs Bae assignment can be both a blessing or a curse.

It depends solely on the person and even through at first she saw it as an absolute curse, now, after a few classes spend wondering about it instead of paying attention to her teachers, she was determined to make it a blessing.

Well, half of its success wasn't dependending on her but she would still do her best on her end of the whole thing.

But what is the whole thing even about, you may ask?

Well.

As a teacher of a class full of whiny and sometimes stupid high schoolers Mrs Bae must have had enough of it. Clearly.

The assignment all of the 00 liners got is a rough one. It requires confessing your feelings to your crush or past crush, that's also accepted. Then you are supposed to write all of your feeling before, during and after the whole even and hand that in.

You don't have to give out the name of the person or how exactly it all went down. Their reaction is to remain a secret too so technically the whole thing is not intrusive.

Well as long as you look over the fact that forcing a confession is intrusive enough, of course. That's expected since it's supposed to be a psychology study for students to see for themselves how their emotions work when faced with a scary and stressful situation.

But on the other hand you don't have to do it with a person you have a crush on right now. It can be anyone from your past, someone you don't even maintain contact with anymore.

Or if you aren't brave enough you don't have to confess to anyone and just write the whole thing using your imagination. This can work too Chaewon supposes.

It's thought out perfectly, giving students enough space for the whole thing to not ruin their current friendships or possible future relationships.

The more Chaewon thinks about it the less scary it seems.

At the end of the day she is even starting to feel excited about it.

Maybe what she plans to do is stupid and it's for sure jumping into deep and dark water but she is going to do it anyway.

She is going to confess to her best friend.

❧❧❧

In the dark of her bedroom when everyone else is asleep and she is watching some romcoms on her laptop and texting with her 00 line group chat Chaewon starts to think that, maybe, it's not such a brilliant idea after all.

She voices her worries in a text to Jeno, who just like her is a little bit scared of the whole thing.

Or more like very, very scared, judging by his response.

'_i don't know what to do too. i'm 99% positive he doesn't like me back ㅠㅡㅠ_'

Chaewon almost feels bad for him. Almost.

'_don't be dramatic, hyuck does like you_' she sends back and looks up at the screen of her laptop.

The two main charactersare standing in the rain, one umbrella above them. It's supposed to be all romantic and stuff but all she can think of is '_How uncomfortable that must be. They are both gonna be soaking wet in no time_.'

But despite logic the pair doesn't get wet and instead kisses in the safety of that one single umbrella while romantic music plays in the background.

Chaewon sucks at romance and there's that.

❧❧❧

Next day in school it's not Hyunjin or Yerim who catch Chaewon while she is walking to her first class. It's Heejin.

Maybe it's not that strange, the two of them are friends, but Heejin spends most of her time with the older girls.

Chaewon raises an eyebrow at the other girl's rushed "Hey" as he tries to keep up with the blonde's tempo.

"What's up," Chaewon says, unsure of the other girl's intentions.

Judging by the way Heejin hides her hands behind her back the older girl wants something. It's no secret to Chaewon that when the other is nervous she often plays with her finger. So hiding her hands behind her back is just a poorly executed attempt to hide that.

Heejin disappears in the masses of students rushing to get to their lessons. Chaewon stand there, her brain going into overdrive trying to figure out from where Heejin got the information to who she was going to confess to.

It's only when the bell rings that Chaewon finally snaps out of it.

"Damn it," she curses under her breath before she starts running to her first class of the day.

What a beautiful start of the day, she thinks as she slides into her chair next to Jeno who throws her a questioning gaze. She waves him off.

Chaewon tries to focus on the things that are being written on the board but her mind is full of Hyejoo and she feels as if she won’t confess soon she might lose her sanity.

❧❧❧

It takes two days for something to finally happen.

They are all at lunch, counting in Hyejoo, the younger girls as well as the olders.

Jinsoul and Sooyoung has been at it all break, arguing over something so petty Chaewon couldn’t even bring herself to remember when Yerim finally comes in with her lunch.

The younger girl was running late because of her math teacher who made her stay a little bit after class to talk about her low score at the lastest test.

From where Chaewon even got that information you may ask. From Hyejoo.

Yerim takes the only empty chair, which so happens to be the one next to Chaewon and right from the start the older girl can tell something is up.

Her purple haired friend is practically vibrating in her seat and it takes only about five minutes until Chaewon can’t take it anymore.

"What happened that got you so excited?" she asks and there’s a spark in Yerim’s eyes as she swallows her food before answering.

"There was finally a confession," she almost whispers like the whole thing was a secret. But if Yerim knows about it then the chances are it is not.

Despite everything Chaewon feels herself lean in a little. She doesn’t want to be curious but she is.

“Yeah? Who could that be about,” she adds the later part in a tone that has a faint shadow of sarcasm in it.

"Hyunjin," Yerim says loud enough for some of the other girls to spare them a glance.

Chaewon's gaze shifts to Hyunjin and she frowns. There's no way the other wouldn't have told her if something happened. Besides, if anything it would be Heejin who confessed first.

"No, not _that_ Hyunjin," Yerim says while rolling her eyes. "Keep up!"

"Hwang Hyunjin?" Hyejoo asks from her spot.

Chaewon looks at her best friend wondering why did that of all things pick her attention.

"Yeah that one," answers Yerim happily, oblivious to Chaewon's frown growing bigger and bigger.

"How do you know Hwang Hyunjin?" she asks Hyejoo who already got back to her lunch. Chaewon knew the boy because he was in her class. One of the popular ones but a little bit too dramatic for her taste.

"One of my classmates talks about him non stop."

Yerim smiles at that.

"Oh really? Who?" she asks in a curious voice.

Chaewon's gaze shifts from one 01 liner to the other. She is puzzled there's no point trying to deny that. Both of the girls are in the same class so they both know that classmate for sure.

"Yang Jeongin," Hyejoo says. The girl ignores or pretends to ignore, who knows, Yerim's smile which grows even bigger.

"Yeah that's the boy Hyunjin confessed to," she says and Hyejoo's gaze snaps up from her for the second time today.

"Really? I'm happy for them."

Yerim laughs and Chaewon frowns a little.

"You are friends with that Jeongin guy? I didn't know that," she directs that at Hyejoo but, of course, it's Yerim who answers her instead.

"She is," the younger girl says and winks at Chaewon.

'What even,' the older girl wonders but there's no time for more conversation because right in this moment Jinsoul raises her voice loud enough for the whole table to hear.

"Shit it's almost class time! Sooyoung I hate you for making me late again."

Sooyoung rolls her eyes.

"It's your own fault but whatever."

And with that their lunch break ends with the sound of moving chairs in a rush and whispers of curses.

Once again, Chaewon is late to her class.

❧❧❧

It takes another two days for most of Chaewon friends to finish their assignment.

Jeno texts her after classes, excitement seeping out of all the exclamation marks.

_ i asked hyuck out and he agreed!!!!!!! _

Chaewon smiles down at her phone and types out a quick answer and a promise to call the other later.

_ you see! i told you he would _

Then she sighs because even through everyone around her is getting this over with she is still standing still.

Even Heejin and Hyunjin make it work before her, sending all the cute photos from the cat cafe that Chaewon suggested to their group chat. It makes her smile and of course send millions of hearts and congratulations.

It’s an amazing feeling seeing all her friends happy like this but she can’t help but notice Hyejoo staring at her from the corner of her eye. Observing and wondering if Chaewon has made her own move yet perhaps? She can’t tell for sure but it makes her feel nervous.

Hyejoo is brave and ruthless and would protect her friend at all cost. Was there really something more hiding behind it. Did the younger girl hide any possible feeling for her best friend too or was Chaewon setting herself for heartbreak?

She wasn't so keen on finding out anymore.

But the assignments deadline was approaching and Hyunjin already confessed to Heejin with positive results, it was too late to back out now.

❧❧❧

It’s in the dark of her room, definitely past her bedtime, Chaewon decides to finally plan out how she is going to confess.

She writes down a ton of different ideas, one crazier than the other.

There’s taking Hyejoo to an amusement park and screaming out her confession during a roller coaster ride. This one is based solely on the thought of being brave when adrenaline hits you. But after looking at it a second time Chaewon shakes her head and crosses it off the list.

“That’s so stupid,” she whispers to herself.

To be honest none of her ideas are smart, her head completely empty when it comes to a normal yet romantic way of confessing.

Going to a park at night and singing a song under a lantern? No way, what if a pervert or a murderer follows them there? Or a police officer curious about what two high school girls are doing in a park at 1 a.m? That would be too embarrassing and Chaewon cringes as she crosses that one out too.

The only thing she does cross of her list is the simplest idea there is. It’s not fancy nor romantic, not even cute like the date Heejin planned out for Hyunjin but Chaewon decides to go with it anyway.

❧❧❧

On a warm friday evening she slips into Hyejoo’s room through the open bedroom window as she has done so many times before.

The girl sitting on the bed isn’t even surprised when she lifts her gaze from her homework to find Chaewon standing there. Instead she silently offers her best friend to sit next to her and then, without even waiting to see if she would, goes back to her school work.

Chaewon laughs softly as she lands on the bed and after looking at the numbers filling up the page before the younger girl she comes even closer.

“Hyejoo,” she taps her best friend on the shoulder to make sure she gets her attention. “Math is boring I have something interesting to tell you.”

Hyejoo sighs but compiles. She turns her whole form to Chaewon and smiles sheepishly at the older.

“You sure it’s more interesting than analytical geometry?”

Chaewon rolls her eyes and Hyejoo’s smile turns into a smirk. The younger girl knows how to get on her nerves.

“Never thought you were that big of a math nerd.”

“Am not,” Hyejoo says and relaxes a little when Chaewon moves so that the both of them can lay next to each other. “Now tell me.”

Chaewon cleans her throat. This is it, this is the moment she dreaded so much but there is comfort in her best friend’s eyes and so she takes another deep breath. Short and simple.

“I like you,” she says in a shaky voice. “As more than a best friend.”

“_Oh_,” Hyejoo lets out.

“Yeah. And just so you know. I’m not doing this just because of my assignment. Sure, it gave me the final push in the right direction but I saw Heejin and Hyunjin holding hands the other day and I thought to myself ‘Oh I want that too’.”

She finally dares a look at Hyejoo’s face. There’s a soft smile on the younger’s lips and she reaches to touch Chaewons face. She lets her.

“I like you too unnie. I was wondering if you will come to me or someone else. I was hoping it would be me,” she whispers and moves even closer.

“Of course it’s you Hyejoo. Who else,” Chaewon whispers back with a smile on her face.

Her best friend whispers something more, it sounds a lot like “Right” but Chaewon can’t be too sure as at that same exact moment she moves the last centimeters that separate them and–

She fills all three of the columns of ‘before’, ‘during’ and ‘after’ with ‘calmness’.

❧❧❧

On Monday the whole class hand in their assignments without complaining.

Their teacher smiles at each one of them as she thanks them for making it on time.

Then the lesson begins and everyone breaths a sighs of relief. The long week of confessions and researching for answers on the internet if you decided to make it up has finally ended.

"I wonder how many of you faked it," Mrs Baek says in a bright voice. "Which is perfectly fine, of course. Or maybe the real question should be how many of you actually did it."

Chaewon rest her head on her hand. That was to be expected and as she glances around the class there are some people who are looking intently at everything else but their teacher.

“It doesn’t matter. I hope that this helped at least one person come out of their comfort zone and that they don’t regret it.”

Well Chaewon doesn’t regret it in the slightest. It might have been stressful and scary but in the end she got to hold Hyejoo’s hand on the way to school so it was all worth it.

Maybe she should thank Mrs Baek for that.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand thats it:D
> 
> leave kudos and comment hehe
> 
> also find me on tt @ lotsofsunshines and see ya next time!!


End file.
